Dani and the Demon Slayers
Theme Song:Every Heart.Edit ---- Warning,this story contains mild cursing,reference to blood and most importantly action. ---- CharactersEdit Dani. Red. Cathy. Mia. Honey. Melissa. Kagome. Inuyasha. Shippo. Sango. Miroku. Sesshomaru. Naraku. Rin. Koga. Jaken. Sota. Kagura. Meru. Sonic. Tails. Knuckles. Amy. and, Anna-Beth. ---- IntroductionEdit Hi,i'm Dani,you might remember me from Dani's Pokemon Adventures,well my newest adventure takes place the next year.It all started on my 10th birthday.I was so excited,me and my closet friends were going to use Tails's new tele-porting machine to take a vacation to Japan. ---- Chapter 1.A Weird Arrival.Edit I was so excited that me and the others were going to Japan for a 3 month vacation for my birthday.Even though I was still nervous about leaving my Pokemon behind,but Tom told me he would look after them.We all agreed to meet up at Tails's workshop.I decided to bring Anna-Beth with me,mainly because I still felt guilty about leaving her behind during my Pokemon journey. When we got there,we were greeted by Red,Cathy,Mia,Honey,Melissa,Meru,Sonic,Knuckles,and,Amy.After everyone wished me a happy birthday,Tails appeared and led us down to his workshop.When we got there,we noticed a big machine."Ok,here it is,with this machine,I can teleport us anywhere,even other worlds."Tails told us. "Um,how's that gonna fit all of us?"Anna asked him."It's not,actually,only 5 of us can go,see it takes 3 days to charge,so."Tails answered.Then Knuckles turned to me."Well,since it's Dani's birthday,why don't she choose?"Knuckles asked. The others nodded their heads."Hm,who to bring,well,if I bring Red and Honey,they'll fight,as will Meru and Red,do I even have to say it,but I can't bring Sonic and Amy or Sonic and Knuckles."I thought. I finally made up my mind."I choose Anna,Red,Mia,and,Sonic."I said."Ok,now,step inside."Tails told us.We walked inside.While waiting,I noticed something strange.But couldn't really make out what.Suddenly,we heard a voice."Transporting to Japan in 3,2,1. "The machine said.All of a sudden,a light swallowed us.When the light vanished,we were outside a school."Um,where are we?"Red asked.We looked around."Seems like we're right where we should."Sonic said. "I'll go in and see if I can find someone who can give us directions to a hotel."I told the others.I quickly grabbed Red and we rushed inside.Once inside,me and Red saw a girl with long black hair.She turned around and just stared at us with a blank face.I walked up to her. "Hi,i'm Dani."I told her.The girl walked away looking as if she saw a ghost.That didn't help,but I saw a map and looked at it."Hm,according to this,the nearest hotel is 40 miles away,if only I kept Mew."I told myself. I turned to Red and we walked outside.After telling them what happened,we just sat down on a bench in the nearby park.I just stared into space thinking about that girl,she looked familiar somehow.After a while,we figured we could look for that hotel.After 4 hours we saw it. We walked in,got our keys and went to our rooms.Around 9:47,I saw a boy in a red outfit and a baseball cap.What was weird was,he was running on top of buildings."What the heck is he doing,I better follow him."I told myself .I quietly opened the window,and naturally took flight.I followed the boy all the way to a shrine.A sign said:Higurashi, figured that was the name of the family who lived there.I hid behind a tree.What I saw next was shocking. The girl who ran away from me before was with the boy.I kept quiet and watched them enter the shrine.After 10 minutes,I figured the close was clear.So I walked into the shrine.The girl and boy were gone.I was left there,amazed. So I flew back to my hotel room and got something from my bag.It was a hand-held holographic computer,I kinda took it from Tom,hey what he doesn't know won't hurt him or me.So,I flipped through files and files on Higurashi.I found one article.All about the shrine's history.Nothing important enough was found.So I just climbed into bed and fell asleep. ---- Chapter 2.The Fairy Tale Begins.Edit When I woke up,it was 5:36 Am.It would be at least 3 hours until everyone else would wake up,so I got up,got changed,and went for a morning flight.I flew all over Japan until I saw the shrine.I made a landing right in front of the house next to the shrine.I knocked on the door. I heard a voice."Mom,i'll get it."The voice said.2 minutes later,the door was opened by a small boy around my height.He looked at me,then his eyes darted towards my ears.He grabbed them."Ow,that hurts."I said.He gasped.He let my ears go."Sorry."He told me."It's ok,I have some questions for anyone else here."I replied. "Oh,sure come in."The boy said.I walked in."I'm Sota,you are?"He asked me."I'm Dani."I answered. Sota showed me to a kitchen,there was 2 people,one who I assumed was his mom,the other was a old guy,grandpa I guess.The 2 adults looked at me.I looked back. We were staring at each other for 7 minutes until Sota spoke up."Mom,Grandpa,this is Dani."He said."Hi."They said."Hi,can I look around for awhile,see i'm on vacation."I said partly lying."Ok,sure,but please don't go near the shrine."Sota's mom agreed.I nodded my head and walked outside. I looked all over,but couldn't find the boy and girl from the night before.But,considering how much the girl and Sota looked alike,she was probably his sister.I stopped just 3 feet away from the shrine.I was about to walk away when curiosity got the best of me.I went inside.Noticing how small it was,I went deeper into the shrine.I took a look at the well. Then,I heard the voices of Sota,his grandpa,and,his mom coming toward me.So,I jumped into the well.I closed my eyes."Please,don't let me get caught."I wished.Suddenly,a light surrounded me.The light was too bright.My eyes closed.When I opened my eyes,I no longer heard voices.So I started flying toward the top of the well.I didn't see the shrine,I saw grass,and,trees. "Maybe,I hit my head while climbing into the well."I said to myself.I got out and walked for awhile until I saw something that looked like a village.I flew to it.As soon as I entered,I felt eyes staring at me."Where the hell am I?"I asked quietly.Suddenly,I felt something tug on my pants.I looked to see what looked like a small boy,but what struck me was he had a fox's tail and legs.I was freaking out."Um,hi."He said to me blushing.I was too weird-ed out to notice. So I began walking around.After a couple steps,I noticed the boy was following me.I turn around."Where am I?"I asked him."Well,your in the village of Kaede,i'm Shippo."The boy answered."Well,Shippo,i'm Dani."I replied not wanting to be rude."Great,now that we got that out the way,let me show you my friends."Shippo told me grabbing my hand. He showed me a hut and motioned for me to go inside.As tempting as it was to run away,I wanted to meet his friends,so I walked in,starting another adventure.I saw 4 people. One with a giant boomerang,one with a weird looking staff,and,the final 2,I knew,the boy and girl from the night before.They all stared,next thing I now,the boy in red starts coming at me with a sword.Panicking,I jumped. "Nightmare Earth."I yelled and punched him,that's when I noticed,green smoke coming my hand.He hit the ground hard.Looking over my shoulder,I saw Shippo laughing.But,my attention was brought to the others.I saw the boy get up and growled at me.Then I heard one of the girls."Inuyasha,sit."She said. The boy who attacked me fell again."Inuyasha?"I asked.After getting up again,Inuyasha put his sword away."Hey,Kagome,what was that for?"He asked her."She's not a demon,I don't sense any demonic aura from her."The other boy said."Well,how was I supposed to know,she looks like a bat?"Inuyasha asked angry. Then I saw the two-tailed cat the girl wih the boomerang was holding jump on me."Hm,she doesn't appear to be evil,Kilala likes her."She told them."Sango's got a point."Kagome said."Sorry,but where am I?"I asked."About 500 years in the past,the Fuedal Era."Kagome answered. I figured it was something.Then,I felt hands in mine.The boy with the staff."I'm Miroku,will you."Was all he said before Sango slapped him.I'm standing,shocked and amazed."Well,we're not going to find Naraku just standing here,i'll go ahead."Inuyasha told us and walked out of the hut."Well,let's get going."Kagome told us."Um,yeah,i'm going home,no sense of me staying."I told her and walked out. I flew back to the well and climbed in.Once out,I headed back to the hotel.Once in my room,I started thinking,what was that green smoke? 2 hours later,me,Mia,Red,and,Sonic were having breakfast.I was too busy thinking. But,Red noticed this."Hey,what's going on?"He asked me."What do you mean?"I asked."Well,when I came by your room 2 hours ago,you weren't there."Red explained."Oh,right,see I was exploring and lost track of time."I answered."Ok,I saw your holographic computer,and,I was curious."Red said. "Well,if he was curious,maybe I should show him,and I might as well show everyone else,boy has this vacation gotten weird.After breakfast,we headed back to the shrine."What are we doing at a shrine?"Sonic asked."Well,follow me."I replied not giving him the answer.We stopped in front of the well and without saying a word,I jumped in. "Hey,where'd she go?"Mia asked."Down here."I yelled back to them."Are you crazy,i'm not jumping down there,wells have water."Sonic argued."Come on you big baby."I taunted him."No one taunts me."He snorted and jumped in."Well,if he's doing it,i'm in."Red and Mia said together.And they jumped in."Now,watch."I instructed.I placed my hand on the bottom."Feudal Transport."I said.That's when the light swallowed us.We finally made a landing. ---- Chapter 3.My First Demon.Edit As soon as we landed,I flew out of the well,ready for all kinds of questions from the others.What I didn't know,was Shippo was waiting for me.I looked down and there he was.When he noticed I was looking at him,he blushed.Just then,the others came out of the well looking surprised that we weren't still in a shrine.As always,Sonic was the first to speak."Where are we?"He asked me. "We're in the Feudal Era of Japan."I answered. As if feeling ignored,Shippo jumped onto my shoulder drawing the attention of the others.They all just stared at him."Guys,this is Shippo."I told them."Hiya."He said."He's so cute."Anna said.But the other 3 were really freaked out."Shippo,this is Sonic,Red,Anna,and,Mia."I told the boy on my shoulder.Without warning,a tree came falling down. We all jumped out of the way.We looked up and saw a huge monster with 3 horns on it's face and glowing red eyes.I figured it was a demon,personally,I didn't know what a demon was at that moment.But,in order to protect my friends,I jumped,feeling an odd pressure on my leg,I lifted my pants to see a sword.I withdrew the sword." Death Gash!"I yelled as I stabbed the demon.Landing, I put away the sword,just in time for Inuyasha and the others to come running.They looked at me,Shippo,and the others.But,the demon wasn't done.It got up and went after me.Inuyasha took out a huge sword.He raised it."Wind Scar!"He yelled slamming the sword on the ground.5 yellow blasts ran all the way to the demon and cut it into nothing. I looked back,the others,minus Shippo were stunned and for more laughs for me later on,Sonic and Red were hiding behind Mia."It's ok now."I told them.Red and Sonic stepped out from behind Mia."What was that?"Mia asked."It was a demon,not very powerful though."Inuyasha answered.""Well,it might have if Dani hadn't already weakened it."Shippo replied."Whatever."Inuyasha said. "Ok,would someone please explain what's going on?!"Sonic and Red demanded.Without a word,me and Sango grabbed the two and took them back to the village. There we explained everything.Afterwards,Red,Sonic,and,Mia were all shocked beyond reason."Um,yeah,good luck with your journey for some Sacred Jewel,if you don't mind,we'll be taking Dani back with us."Sonic told the others.He grabbed my hand,but I quickly broke free."I'm not going back yet,this is a once in a lifetime chance for an adventure,plus i'm curious about the Sacred Jewel."I told him. "Well,if Dani's staying,so am I."Red spoke up."And,against my better judgement,i'm staying to watch Red."Mia said."Fine,there's no point going back alone."Sonic gave up.Inuyasha stood up."I'm going on ahead."He told us.And he walked out."I'd better go after him."Kagome said walking out."Hey,Shippo,what's with Inuyasha and Kagome?"I asked Shippo quietly. "Oh,there in love."He answered giggling."Really,it doesn't seem like it?"I replied."It's true."He answered."Well,I think we should catch up with them before we lose them."Miroku stated.We followed him and Sango out.Luckily,it didn't take long for us to catch up with them. As we were walking,Sonic was complaining,it got to a point where we had to knock him out.After a while,he woke up and we continued walking. ---- Chapter 4.Shippo's Daring Move.Edit We were walking when Red nudged me."Are you sure we should be doing this?"He asked me."Yeah,of course,I mean I have to know where this sword came from."I said drawing my sword."Ok,but,this is still so weird,we've got a little boy with a fox's tail and feet,a guy with dog ears,and,a two-tailed cat."He replied. "Pipe down."I snapped.Meanwhile Sonic,Anna,and,Mia were talking with Miroku,Sango,and,Kagome.I suddenly felt a tug on the back of my shirt,it was Shippo. "Hey,Dani?"He asked."Yeah."I said."I was kinda wondering about where you came from."He answered.Me,and,Red filled him in."Wow,so cool."He said excited."Well,maybe one day you can come visit."I said even though I knew there was no way. I took out my favorite thing that I brought with me:a remote controlled sky camera.I activated it and sent it flying up high to watch things.You wouldn't believe what I saw.First,I saw Red,Sonic,and,Inuyasha get into a fight about swords.Then I saw Kagome,Anna,Mira,and,Sango talk about how immature the guys were. Finally,I saw Shippo and Kirara chase Miroku,my guess for some entertainment.Everybody but Inuyasha thought it was funny.We stopped at a lake."Oh,we can go swimming."Kagome said."Hmph,we have to keep looking for the Sacred Jewel shards."Inuyasha reminded her. That of course only started a brief fight between the two,which ended when Kagome told him to "sit". Me,Anna,Mira,Sango,and,Kagome changed into out bathing suits.Even Shippo joined in.After about an hour,we got out,dried off,put on extra clothes and continued on our way. Inuyasha was still mad we stopped,so I decided to go talk to him." Why are you angry all time?"I asked him."'I think it's stupid to waist time relaxing,we should spend more time looking for the Jewel Shards."He said. "All work and no play makes for a boring day."I said walking away.I went up to Kagome."Why do you tolerate him?"I asked her."Well,he may not show it,but he's really sweet,although that mouth of his does get us into trouble sometimes."She answered. We kept walking until we reached a lake."Well,this is great,how are we supposed to get across?"Sonic asked."Why does that even matter?"Inuyasha asked smirking."Because he's afraid of water."Red replied."I'll go ahead with Kilala and see if there's any other way across."Sango said hopping on Kirara. They left and we were stuck there stranded,waiting.Not long after,Sango came back."There's a forest to right of here."She said.We started walking in that direction.I noticed Shippo tugging at my pant leg. I turned around and he pointed to a stream.We walked over there."Don't look."He told me.I closed my eyes.A few minutes later,I heard his voice telling me to open my eyes.When I did,I saw him holding a small bouquet of flowers."These are for you."He told me giving me them."They're beautiful,thanks."I told him acting like a complete girl."I'm glad you like them."He said blushing again. I bent down and petted him.He looked a mix of happy and disappointed.We found the others who were just reaching the middle. Kagome and Sango noticed the bouquet I was holding."Where did you get those?"They asked."Oh,Shippo gave them to me."I said."Aww,I think someone's got a."They started before Inuyasha told them to hurry up. We continued walking.I didn't know this at the time but Shippo was talking to Miroku."So how did it go?"Miroku asked Shippo."It went perfect."Shippo said.As soon as we got out of the forest,we set up camp and went to bed. Shippo walked over to me and sat at my feet."I love you."He whispered while I was sleeping. ---- Chapter 5.Jinenji.Edit Category:Rps